More Than the Definition of Love
by sruoh
Summary: The definition of love can't even begin to describe theirs. All fluff companion drabble series to Shattered.
1. And He Ponders

Ichigo had always pondered the meaning love. What is it?

Who does it affect?

Why did I fall for her?

The desire of his affection was none other than Orihime. The crazy, smiling girl with a sunray smile and an open heart, the girl he died for and went to hell for. The girl he loves.

He knew this is pretty sappy and cheesy and totally out of character but, he knew all the answers already.

_What is love?_

Ichigo knew what love is. When you deeply care for a person, a person you want to protect. The person you can't live without and _won't _live without. That feeling in your gut when you see that person, an undying feeling. He feels it every day when he is with her.

_Who does it affect?_

It can affect anybody, even him with his scowling features and locked up heart. He is a good example

_Why did I fall for her?_

He pauses, why did I fall for her?

_Because she is strong._

_Beautiful._

_The sun that shines. My sun._

_She is kind and wonderful._

_She is the person that holds up my world._

_She means everything to me._

He can go on and on about her, that is how much he loves her.

His feeling are so bottled up, ready to explode, he can't take it, he doesn't care if it ruins his friendship with her, he needs to tell her.

::::

::::

::::

"I love you."

"I love you too."

::::

::::

::::

Ichigo now ponders why Orihime loves him.

:::::

Her list could go on and on too.

::::::::::::::

**I know, I know. ANOTHER drabble series but I couldn't help it. Just think of it as a companion piece to Shattered. Nothing but fluff here folks. Hoping to update LLtBK soon.**


	2. The Puppy and Baby

"Ichi-kuuuuun."

"Hime, I said no already."

Ichigo turned his back on his new wife who was clearly giving the look, in other words, the dreaded puppy dog eyes. Or in that case two pairs.

Orihime held onto a scruffy little puppy, all brown with a few dark spots, obviously a mutt. She had a cute little frown on her face and she held the puppy's face next to hers.

"Please? Just look at Bean-chans face, she looks so sad."

Which was totally wrong, for Bean-chan was a happy, drooling, tail-wagging mess.

"Hime, we can't, I don't even like dogs."

::::

Orihime had found the little mutt while walking home from work, and she couldn't help but pick it up, because she knew the perfect way it could be part of the family.

She just has to convince Ichigo first.

::::

"Hime, this is the last time I'm saying it, we can't have this dog here!"

Ichigo made the mistake of turning around; Orihime was on the verge of tears and was clutching Bean-chan ever so tightly.

"B-but I-I-I just w-w-want B-bean-chan a-as part of the f-family!"

"Hime don't cry, please, we can keep Bean-chan, alright?"

"R-really?"

Ichigo sighed, he was totally whipped.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Oh! That's wonderful! Baby is going to have a best friend!"

"Wait, what?"

Orihime paused in the middle of the happy dance, a shocked expression on her face.

"Hime, what do you mean about a 'baby'?"

Orihime straightened and smiled sheepishly at her husband.

"Ichigo-kun I thought Baby would want a best friend when he or she is finally born, and…"

"What do you mean?"

Orihime smiled and pointed to her belly with her free hand.

"You're going to be a father Ichi-kun!"

**::::::**

**I would love to see Ichigos face then, ha! Anyway, the bloody king probably won't update for a while, I'm so sorry! I have total and utter writer's block for that chapter, but I already have it planned out. So to clear my head, I'll be writing one shots and what nots instead. I also have no ideas for the one hundred lifetime thing, so yeah. I HATE YOU WRITERS BLOCK!**


	3. Cravings

Orihimes feet were propped up on the foot rest, laying her small hands on her round belly; she smiled at her husband and waved him over.

"Ichigo-kun, do you mind if you do me a favor?"

Orihime has been pregnant for a while, and has a protruding belly, for the last couple of weeks; Orihime reluctantly took a break and let Ichigo do all the work. She smiled happily when he wore the cute little apron around the house.

"Yes Hime?"

She leaned over and kissed her husband on the nose.

"Do you mind if you grab me some vanilla ice cream and chocolate syrup from the store?"

Ichigo was puzzled for a brief moment.

"But we still have the red bean paste ice cream and wasabi sauce."

Orihime frowned and Ichigo couldn't help but steal a quick kiss.

"It's weird Ichi-kun; I haven't been craving wasabi or bean paste for a while."

Ichigo frowned thoughtfully, but shrugged and grabbed his coat from the table.

"Okay Orihime, I'll pick some up."

:::::::::::::

Ichigo watched in awe as his wife consumed the icy treat without drenching it in wasabi. He only shook his head; she must be taking a break from her weird taste in food. This time, he took a huge bite when Orihime offered him some.

:::::::::::::

"Hime, what are you doing?"

Ichigo watched in shock as Orihime consumed the Strawberries with whip cream; usually she'll dip them in Wasabi. Which he refuses when she asks if he wants some.

"Eating some strawberries with cream, want some?"

"Uh, sure?"

He tentatively takes a strawberry dips it in the cream and bites into it. Tastes normal enough.

"Is it good Ichi?"

"Uh, yeah, of course!"

Orihime smiled at her sill husband and continued eating her snack. Ichigo was dumb founded, what happened to her taste of food?

:::::::::::::

Ichigo was sitting with Renji and Rukia in the living room while Orihime took a nap. Ichigo just explained her normal taste of food.

"Huh, maybe she just got tired of her taste of food."

Rukia smacked him upside the head with her free hand.

"Shut up! You know nothing about women; she is having 'cravings'."

Both men stared confused at the tiny woman.

"She is having cravings! Most pregnant have these cravings, so while most normal people crave weird food, Orihime is craving normal food. Pretty much an opposite craving thing."

"Hm, never thought of that."

"Of course Ichigo, took you after high school to ask her out, idiot."

Renji stood up and helped his wife Rukia up.

"Got to get going, tell Orihime I said hi."

"Sure of course Rukia."

As they were leaving Rukia turned back.

"Better take advantage of this, you don't have to eat her crazy food."

:::::::::::::

**Hello guys! Okay, news here, my friend is officially an Ulquihime fan. Le gasp! But she like Ichihime it's just that, she likes the other pairing better. She still likes reading my fics though, isn't that great? But still… Also, my other friend wants to kill me for not updating long live the bloody king since forever. Sorry! But you guys can wait right? Anyway, that is all. Bye guys!**


	4. Cuddle

Ichigo climbed through the window, and he found his wife sleeping with his human form. Snuggling next to it, and smiling softly. Her long auburn hair curling around her form and spilling over the bed. Her soft, pale skin gleaming in the moonlight. He was tired, very tired, and he couldn't help but give a sleepy smile. He returned into his body snuggled close. He sighed into her soft embrace and held her closer. Unknown to him, his Father, Sisters, and all of his friends were looking through from the crack of the ajar door.

:::::

"They are so cute~"

"He had better not have done anything…"

"God damnit, I wish that was me."

"Shut up Keigo."

"Hey I can't see~"

"I am totally selling these."

"Should we be even doing this?"

"Ow get off!"

"SHUSH!"

"Oh SHUT UP"

::::

Ichigo's eye twitched, and he rolled over. Orihime whined in complaint. He crossed to the door in a few short strides and threw it open.

"GET AWAY FROM MY HOUSE** RIGHT NOW**." Everyone gulped and ran out. He grumbled and fell into the arms of his lover once more.

:::::::::::::

**Hopefully, these make up for the lack of updates. You guys are awesome for all the support. You guys get cookies!**


	5. Pocky Game

Orihime was snacking on some Pocky. She smiled happily and munched some more. Ichigo watched in bemusement and plucked a piece from her box. She smiled at him and continued to eat. While Ichigo was munching on his, Orihime suddenly bolted up, startling him.

"Ichigo-kun! I have a game we can play!"

Ichigo looked at his Girlfriend, and shook his head at her antics.

"Shoot Hime."

Orihime smiled and explained the game.

"Well, we both put a piece of Pocky in our mouth, and we keep on eating it and the last person to pull away loses."

Ichigo smirked and drawled out lazily.

"You seem so sure that you are going to win."

She nodded and punched out a fist.

"For sure Ichigo-kun! I am really good at games."

Ichigo smiled and pulled out a Pocky and put it in his mouth. He mumbled his words a bit.

"Come on Hime, let's start."

She smiled and put her mouth on the other side. They both kept on nibbling, the piece getting smaller and smaller. Orihime's face was getting redder and redder. Ichigo's smirk getting wider and wider. Finally, when her lips was just a few centimeters away , she pulled away blushing.

"I give up!"

Ichigo smirked and pulled her into a hug, finishing the last bits of Pocky.

"We have kissed before Orihime."

"But this felt weird."

Ichigo sighed, then smiled again.

"Does the winner get a prize?"

Orihime blushed.

"But we didn't agree on one!"

"How about a kiss?"

"Eh?"

:::::

_**I thought Ichigo was a bit OC, a whatever. I actually just found out about this game so I was like. MUST WRITE FOR THEM ICHIHIME! And so I did. Enjoy~**_


	6. Beautiful

**AN:** Sorry for the really late update… I feel terrible to be honest. Also, as of now, all my Bleach fics will be put on hold. I am taking a short break from the Bleach Fandom, and will be focusing ALL of my time on Hetalia. Don't worry, I'm not quitting out right, I do have some fics I need to finish up, though. I will be updating all my stories one more time before the short hiatus. Thank you guys so much for your support, you guys have made me really happy as of now!

::::::::::::::::::

"Hey, Ichigo-kun?"

Orihime looked at herself in the mirror, and twirled around. She looked back at him, and he nodded.

"Yeah?"

She frowned and turned around, they were going out with the family for dinner, and she needed his opinion.

"Do I look nice in this?"

He didn't turn around, and he nodded.

"Of course Hime."

She frowned and sighed.

"You didn't even look at me though Ichigo!"

He adjusted his tie and turned around.

"As always I am correct."

"Eh?"

He smiled and strolled across the room and pulled her into a hug.

"I already know you will look beautiful, you don't have to make me look you know."

She blushed and nodded. He laughed and kissed her on the nose.

::::::::::::::::::::

It was better in my head… Oh well, enjoy the fluff!


End file.
